Virtually Impossible
by BballAndBooks
Summary: In which she's the queen of jewels, he's just a repair boy, and the odds of something ever happening between them is virtually impossible. AU. Lazel. Slightly OOC. T for slight language.


**A/N: Here's some kind of funny, kind of sad, fairly fluffy Lazel. Enjoy and review. **

He didn't even realize a car was pulling into the shop until Annabeth mentioned it.

Once he realized they had another customer (Damn, they were busy today) he took no time in rushing over to the car. Call him crazy (Which many people did), but almost nothing excited him more than seeing something that needed to be fixed.

He paused by the window of the driver's seat, waiting for the person to roll the window down. He could overhear what appeared to be a girl's voice and a guy arguing. He heard the guy say, "Hazel, there's no reason to be here. I can fix this easy, or I can get Bobby to do it." He made out the girl saying, "Frank, this has happened three times in the past week, and every time you've "fixed" it. We need a professional's help, and no offense to you, but you're not one."

At that Leo scoffed, and the driver's window came down. He saw the dude first, and identified him as the male voice. The guy looked Chinese-American, built, and he was visibly offended and pissed at the fact that Leo was eavesdropping and the other passenger clearly doubted him.

Speaking of the other passenger, Leo took a look at her and felt his face heat up. (He was never good with females…or humans in general. He'd take cars over girls any day.) She looked about two years younger than him, but she seemed to _radiate _maturity (He wasn't exaggerating.). Her hair was brown and curly and it came to just below her shoulders. Her skin was milk chocolaty, and her eyes were golden. _Her eyes were golden. _On any other person that would probably look weird, but Leo thought it just made her look even more beautiful.

The guy in the driver's seat coughed and Leo stopped staring at the girl. The dude grunted and shot the girl a look before turning back to Leo. "I'm Frank, this is Hazel, and sadly we need your help with the engine. It keeps knocking." Leo felt his eyes narrow when he said "sadly", and then he felt them grow wide when he mentioned that the engine was knocking. He laughed despite himself.

"Dude, that just means that either you've got the wrong spark plugs or you need better fuel. I can hear the engine now, and judging by the sound of it you just need better fuel. Just head right over to Nyssa, she's the girl in the black overalls with the black hair, and she'll fix you guys right up."

Frank grunted his appreciation, and Hazel smiled thankfully at him. "Thanks, uh…what's your name? I'm sorry, I have dyslexia, and I can't really read your nametag." Leo smiled at her, thus eliciting yet another grunt from Frank. "It's cool, I have dyslexia, too. Well, that and ADHD. My name's Leo."

She smiled at him again, but that one was more of an unsure smile, like she wasn't sure what to do. "Oh, well, thanks Leo. We'll be on our way." And then they were off. Leo sighed and headed back to the car he was working on that had the broken accelerator. He never really had a chance in the first place.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB R**

He didn't even realize Hazel and Frank were back until Nyssa said something.

He made his way over to the car and waited for them to roll the window down. He looked inside the car, expecting Frank to be driving, but was surprised when Hazel was the only person in there. He smiled at her. "What's the problem today, Hazel?" She offered him a small smile. "It just needs an oil change this time. That, and probably some gas."

That would be easy. "Okay. Annabeth, Nyssa, and Jason are all taken today, so I'll take you at my station." She nodded and drove over to the cluttered work station he pointed to.

An hour later he was done, and she was off again.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB R**

He didn't even realize someone was at the shop until he heard the bell above the door chime.

He turned around, ready to yell at the idiot who didn't read the sign on the door that said _closed, _but he shut his mouth when he saw Hazel standing in the door way.

"Oh, hey Hazel. Actually, we're closed today, but I can take a look at the car if you want me too." She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong with the car. I just…I needed to…can I talk to you about something?" Leo nodded, not really sure where this conversation would go. He pulled a chair up for her and went and sat behind the desk. "So…what's up? And why would you come talk to me of all people?"

Hazel chuckled a little at that last part. "I honestly don't know. You just…you seem like the kind of person that's easy to talk to." What the hell made her think that, he thinks to himself before smiling at her. "Well, Repair Boy is here and at your service. What do you need to talk about?" She gives him a strange look, as if she's regretting coming in the first place.

"Well, _Repair Boy, _you're a guy, right? Wait, never mind, don't answer that question. Sorry. Anyways, Frank's been acting different lately, and I don't know why. And since you're a guy, I figure you could help me out." Leo felt his face fall. A girl finally wants to talk to him, and it's about her boyfriend.

"Well, you should ask him why he's been acting weird, I guess. You guys should sit down and have a serious talk about your relationship. If he can't tell you what's wrong with him or why he's been acting different, then maybe you need to call it quits."

He mentally thanks Annabeth and Percy for fighting so much and asking him to be the mediator when Hazel smiles at him, walks behind the desk, and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks Leo, you're a great friend. I really appreciate it."

The only thing he registers after that is the door closing and the ridiculous grin on his face. Maybe it was a good thing that he came to the shop today.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB R**

He doesn't even realize Frank is back (without Hazel this time) until Jason points it out. "Dude, your favorite car is here."

He walks over to the car smiling and expecting to see Hazel, but is instead thoroughly surprised when Frank actually gets out of the car and walks up to him. "Leo right?" He nods, then wonders if he should've made up a fake name (Larry would've worked.) because the look Frank is giving him definitely doesn't qualify as friendly.

"You're the guy Hazel came and talked to the other day then, Leo. You know, you don't really look like much." Leo narrows his eyes at that, but doesn't say anything. He figures that in a fight, a sumo wrestler will beat a repair boy any day. "Thank you, Leo, for your advice, but I'm pretty sure Hazel and I are just fine. Oh, and the car needs a tune up."

Leo nods again (No matter who big of a jerk the guy is, he's still a customer.) and sends him to Annabeth, who's seen the whole encounter and is doing her scary-gray-eyes-glare thing. He sighs to himself as he watches the car drive away.

Now he sees why no one likes Mondays.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB R**

He doesn't even realize Hazel is back until two months have passed. He hears the door open, and he sees her before she sees him, considering that he's sitting on the floor and tinkering with some old bolts. He stands up quickly and brushes himself off before he speaks.

"Hazel! Long time no see, eh?" She smiles at him, but he can tell that it's forced. "What's wrong, Hazel?" She sits down in the same chair as last time, and he pulls a seat up so that he's facing her. "Frank and I broke up today. He said…he said he needed space, and that maybe we should start seeing other people. I just…I came here because I needed someone to talk to, and you're easy to talk to and your Repair Boy an-."

Leo chuckled a bit to himself before cutting her off. "You're rambling, Hazel." She shoots him an apologetic look, and he smiles at her. "Spill. What's on your mind? What does Hazel Levesque need to talk about?"

And for at least an hour they talk about pointless, nonsensical things, and then there's this awkward moment when they both stop talking and lean in, and the only thing Leo's thinking is "ADSFghkly." But she pulls away at the last second, blushing, and he finds himself apologizing.

"Oh gosh Hazel, I'm so sorry. I have no idea where that came from, and I didn't want to take advantage of you, I swear, and-." She cuts him off by shaking her head slightly. "It's alright, Leo. I mean, I leaned in, too. I think…I think we were both caught in the moment. I…I just need to think. About you, about me, about…_us._ Thank you for everything, Leo."

And then she left, the bell chiming behind her.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB R**

He doesn't even know Hazel entered the shop (In a completely different car, mind you.) two days later until he sees her stalking up to his workstation.

He's trying to fix this girl Reyna's brakes, but his lack of successful flirtation with her every two minutes and her looking very attractive (Though not nearly as good as Hazel) while sitting there like a statue and resisting him isn't helping him speed the process up. He feels someone tap his shoulder, and he turns around to see Hazel staring up at him.

"Oh, hey Hazel. What bri-." She was kissing him. Crap, Hazel Levesque was kissing _him._ Once he registered that, and the fact that he was standing there like an idiot, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Somewhere in the back of his ADHD mind, he registered that her lips were soft and tasted like cinnamon. Her soft hands were tugging on his hair, and the feeling of her arms around his neck was _right. _He pulled away, breathless, and stared at the rosy cheeked girl in front of him.

"So, I'm a pretty damn good kisser, right?"

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB R**

He didn't even realize he was proposing until he got on his knees.

Well, he knew he was going to propose, but he didn't really think he'd have the guts to do it. And that's why he didn't have some over the top speech planned out, and he had to wing it.

"Hazel Levesque, I've known you for five years now, ever since I was 18 and you 16, and I've consciously and unconsciously loved you since. You're beautiful, funny, and the only woman I want by my side. Will you marry me?"

She nodded at him, tears leaking out of her eyes as he placed the ring (that he'd made himself) on her finger. He stood up then and wrapped her into a hug, which she returned silently.

"It's beautiful, Leo. Thank you so much." He smiled and kissed her hair. "Anything for you, Haze. Anything for you."

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB R**

He didn't even realize she was pregnant until the little stick read positive. Holy Hephaestus, he was going to be a dad.

**A/N: Finished. So, how'd you guys like it? I know everyone was a little out of character, but I'm still working on writing Hazel and Frank correctly. Also, I'm sorry for any missing or extra commas. My computer's keyboard is acting up. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and please review. **


End file.
